


【诺灿】是初恋啊

by hazellatte



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellatte/pseuds/hazellatte
Summary: 李帝努x李东淑欢喜冤家双向暗恋就是do那个i
Kudos: 17





	【诺灿】是初恋啊

“臭丫头，不是说你在家吗，我把门铃都要按坏了还不过来开门。”

李帝努站在妹妹在外面租住的单位外，手里提着她之前放在家里的画板和画架，明明说好今天早上帮她拿上去，但他却等了十分钟都没有人应声开门。

“啊对喔！但我现在在学校……”

“那我把你的宝贝们放在门口了。”

“不行！地毯下放着备用钥匙，你开门放里面吧，谢谢哥哥～”

李帝努挂了电话后马上蹲下去摸钥匙，小心翼翼地把钥匙插进门锁打开门，连放下画板的动作也轻手轻脚的，生怕会制造出声响吵醒在屋里睡觉的人。

他妹妹李小糯刚升上大一抛弃了李帝努，找到她最爱的姐姐兼李帝努的同学李东淑跟她合租，说为了珍贵的睡眠时间要住得近学校一点，实际上也只是想逃离爸妈的控制罢了。

他们今天都没有课，李帝努知道李东淑昨晚赶报告赶到半夜，一般来说都会睡到中午才起来，而且她的睡眠很浅，所以不能让自己的动静惊醒她。

站在李东淑的房间外，李帝努的手不受控制的扭动房门门把，咔嗒一声，门开了。

缓缓把门推开一条缝，李帝努把头伸进去，看到李东淑背着房门侧躺着，少女正睡得香甜，发出平稳的呼吸声，看来她并没有听到自己开门的声音。薄薄的丝被覆盖在她赤裸的娇躯之上，若隐若现的曼妙曲线出现在眼前。

面前的美景撩人遐思，他全身不由自主地热了起来，他原本不知道李东淑有裸睡的习惯，在自己心底的欲望被勾出之前，连忙把门关上。

砰。

李帝努没掌握好力度，他忽然感觉里面的李东淑会因为这下声响而醒来，心虚地躲进妹妹的房间，把门虚掩着，方便他看清外面的情况。

果不其然就见李东淑摇摇晃晃地从睡房走出来，上身套了件短版汗衫，平时看起来的纤纤细腰竟然有点肉肉的，下身只穿着粉紫色的小内裤，一双修长又笔直的长腿向李帝努所在的房间迈进。

“小糯，你……喔对她去上课了啊……”

李东淑只站到门口，轻轻推开门，又想起她昨晚告诉过自己她今天有早课，想着她不在房间就顺手把房门关上。把自己整个身子贴到门后墙壁的李帝努松了口气，还好李东淑没有发现他。

本该要走的，但是李帝努却站到浴室门外，听着李东淑在里面洗澡的水声，想像着少女把果香味道的沐浴露往身上涂，按摩着肌肤而生起雪白的泡泡，会被热水逐渐冲洗干净……

像个变态。

当个变态也没什么不好的，李帝努想。

……

李东淑不爱在洗澡后马上穿上衣服，她有些讨厌衣服贴在还带着水汽的身上的感觉，况且想着现在家里只有自己一个，她身上只围着一条浴巾就出去了。

“李帝努……啊？你怎么进来的？！”

李帝努猜错了，李东淑不是用果香沐浴露的。

扑面而来的是淡淡的清新木棉香，也很适合她。

李帝努把手放在几乎要合上的门缝中，硬是要阻止她把门关上，然后把人从浴室里拉出来，用力一拽扯到自己怀里。

“为什么东淑总是不爱穿衣服呢？”李帝努双手搂住她的腰，低着头额头抵着她的额头问道。

李东淑就算是跟李帝努认识了好几年，也是第一次这么近距离看他，她感觉自己的暗恋对象真的是长得太帅了，加上两个人之间亲密的行为，让她的心跳不自觉地加快，她整个人都羞红的快要熟起来。

李东淑摇摇头让自己打起精神，好不容易才抓紧自己的仅有的一丝理智，双手抵到李帝努的胸膛，试图拉开一点他们之间的距离，“我问你是怎么进来的啊李帝努！”

李帝努还是比较喜欢睡觉时的李东淑，她睡觉的时候很乖，不会像现在这么吵，她的声量大得让他皱起眉头，随即松开环在她腰间的双手。

把她推进睡房，“赶紧穿上衣服吧，我在门外面等你。”

“不是，你在外面等我？等什么？”

李帝努低头在她喋喋不休的嘴上印上一吻，“不然我进来看着你换衣服？”

突如其来的亲吻让她整个人都僵住了，不敢置信的瞪着面前的李帝努，她的思绪就像一团严重打结的毛线团，不懂该怎么反应。

李东淑再回过神来自己就已经坐在床上，而李帝努在自己面前蹲着，在床下的抽屉翻找着她的内衣裤，每拿起一套都会仔细打量，最后拿起一套白色网纱蕾丝的放到李东淑面前。

“穿这个吧，我想看。”

？？？？

“什么啊李帝努你给我滚出去！谁穿给你看了你有病啊！”

李帝努听到她的声音有些烦躁，李东淑全身上下哪哪他都喜欢，唯独她的声音一听就会让人心烦。从十五岁开始认识她，到现在二十岁还带着奶声奶气的嗓音，而且每次对着自己讲话音调都会莫名提高，她说话又不懂得控制音量。

于是李帝努半跪在地上，手放到她的后颈稍稍用力一拉，她整个上半身都弯弓下来，再次吻上她的小嘴，将她烦人的声音全部堵住。

“让你穿就穿，别那么多话。”

“为什么我要听你的，就不穿！”李东淑完全忽略他的再一次亲吻，而是赌气似的推开他，抢过李帝努手上的内衣一把甩到身后，微微昂起下巴作无用的挑衅。

跌坐在地上的李帝努对她挑了挑眉毛，又指指她身上的浴巾，李东淑才意识到自己还什么都没穿，而且还跟李帝努独处了这么久。

李东淑瞪了一直看着自己大腿的李帝努一眼，马上拿起被子裹在自己身上，大声对他喊道，“你快出去啦李帝努，我要换衣服！”

李帝努朝她眨一眨眼，“好嗷，那你记得要穿那一套。”

……

屋里的李东淑一边对着全身镜穿着那套有些性感的透视网纱内衣，一边向门外的人问，“李帝努，你还没有回答我你是怎么进来的。”

李东淑又弯下腰拨了拨自己胸前的软肉，纯白色的整套蕾丝内衣裤穿在她的小麦肌身上，加上随着妈妈发育得很好的傲人身材，显得极其诱人。

“难道你的重点不应该在我为什么会亲你吗？”

李东淑听了觉得他讲的颇有道理，便点点头走到门边问，“对喔那为什么？”

咔嗒。这是李帝努今天第二次擅自打开她的房门。

明明李东淑出了名小脑袋转得很快很聪明，但是一对上李帝努就瞬间智商清零，甚至有些时候李帝努会觉得她智商根本就是负数，刚刚完全无意识在自己面前裸露着身体，现在孤男寡女的换衣服也不懂锁门，就是在引人犯罪。

少女全身上下只穿着半透的内衣裤，半罩杯下的饱满让人瞬间血脉沸腾。李帝努的理智啪一声就断了线，他一把横抱起李东淑，朝她的床铺走去。

“李帝努？！你干什么？”她惊慌的抓住李帝努的肩膀，蹬着双腿挣脱着想从他怀里下来。

李帝努把她扔在床上，双手按住她的肩膀把人固定在床上，自己坐到床边，注视着她如同清泉般澄澈的无辜双眸，微微勾起嘴角。

“第一个问题，你问我为什么要亲你，是因为我喜欢你。”

李东淑像是听到了什么不可思议的事情，感觉像是在做梦一样，小手放在李帝努的脸上一捏，看到李帝努真实的厌恶反应，才清晰意识到这是现实世界中发生的事情。

“你是说认真的？”

李帝努拿起她还放在自己脸颊上的手，放到自己嘴前轻轻吻了吻，“从五年前刚认识你就喜欢上你了，你都没发现你是唯一一个能碰到我的脸的人吗？小坏蛋还总爱捏我的脸。”

“是吗？又好像是哦……”李东淑嘟着小嘴回想着。

“那东淑也是喜欢我的，所以才不会抗拒我的亲吻，对吧？”

被他说中了心事，李东淑瞬间羞红了脸颊，不知道该如何回答他，垂下眼眸微微点头。他故意把脸更靠近她，鼻尖轻轻蹭着她圆圆的鼻尖，李东淑感觉有些痒被他逗笑了，抿着嘴笑出一只可爱的酒窝。

“那现在回答你的第二个问题，你问我干什么，”李帝努伸手摸向自己觊觎已久的光滑大腿，不给她留有一刻思考的时间，“答案是，我要干你。”

李帝努带着无限爱意的眼神看得她快要窒息，他呼出的热气拂上自己的脸颊，使她变得意乱情迷。李东淑抓住他的衣领把自己贴上去，主动奉献上自己柔软的唇，得到她的默许，李帝努欺身而上夺回主导权。

他伸出舌尖挑逗的舔着她的唇瓣，一手拉下她一边的肩带，精致的蕾丝罩杯也顺着翻开，他的大手覆上她的浑圆。李帝努有些粗糙的掌心摩挲着胸前敏感的红樱，李东淑不禁惊呼一声，他顺着她微开的嘴把温热的舌探进去，汲取着少女口腔中的甜蜜。

“东淑真的长大了啊。”李帝努把身子往下退，低头张口含着已经有些挺硬的红樱，一手隔着胸罩轻揉着另一边的嫩乳。

李东淑浑身酥麻，身子不禁扭动着想要推开把头埋在自己胸前的人，他又惩罚似的用门牙轻轻咬住她的乳尖，不忘抬眸看着她的反应。

“嗯…李帝努……”她红红的脸蛋染上柔媚的娇羞，就算是咬紧下唇都不能把甜蜜的呻吟压下。

李帝努第一次觉得她的声音是如此动听，甜腻魅惑的呻吟撩得他下身发热，透着浓浓男性魅力的低沉声音命令她，“不要叫全名，叫我哥哥。”

“才不……”李东淑拒绝的话说到一半就被迫止下，身上的男人把腿挤进她双腿之间，牛仔布料隔着薄薄的内裤轻蹭她柔软的私密。

“嗯？不什么？”

“唔……痛……”李东淑伸手按住在自己腿间动作的大腿，嘴角向下撇着，原本灵动的双眼此刻看起来楚楚可怜。

李帝努以为自己的牛仔裤太过粗糙把她弄痛了，心疼得马上停下所有动作，怎料李东淑趁着自己松懈下来，就笑着推开自己，力度还足以让他瞬间以反方向躺平。

“帝努呐，不想叫你哥哥呢……”李东淑一边说着一边往他身上爬，圆润的小蜜臀翘得高高的，不安份的推开他的上衣，双手撑在李帝努的胸肌上，伸出小巧的舌头舔了舔上唇。

李东淑在日常生活中总爱捉弄自己就算了，但是在床上一定不能让她占上风。李帝努双手把着她的纤腰，用力把她按在自己小腹上，炙热的部位正正对着她敏感的肌肤。

“东淑啊，知道在床上不能乱开玩笑吗？”

李帝努双手握住她的手腕，一下子往后抽，李东淑随即整个身子趴在他的身上，他又伸手到她的身后，解开她内衣的扣子。

“帝努啊…不要……”李东淑的头埋在他的胸膛上，传出的声音软软又弱弱的。她按住他想要脱掉自己肩带的手，用力把自己整个贴在李帝努身上。

对于没有任何经验的少女，在白天开着灯的情况下做这种事的感觉太羞耻了。

李帝努轻轻抚上她的后背柔声哄道，“东淑不要什么？不做吗？”

“不是，做！但是可不可以先关灯？”李东淑一听他说不做就反应很激烈的撑起身子反对着，挂在身上的内衣顺着她的手臂滑落，可爱的嫩乳跳出内衣的包覆。

“关掉房灯，留下床边灯可以吗？我不想看不见你的样子。”李帝努摸摸她漂亮的脸蛋。又怎么可以关灯呢，他等着看李东淑被自己压在身下欺负的样子呢。

得到她的点头同意，李帝努起来吻了下她的额头才走过去关灯，又开了床边灯，柔和的暖色光线为他们营造了更暧昧的氛围。

脱去不必要的衣物，李帝努再回到床上时身上已经只剩下内裤，贴身的布料勾勒出他腿间早已挺硬的线条。李东淑一见就被吓到了，这跟她看过的欧美片里的肌肉帅哥有得一拼，果然是她李东淑看上的男人。

他低下头凑近她的脖颈，边深嗅她身上迷人的味道，边轻轻吸吮着她细腻的肌肤，留下一点一点的暗红吻痕。她把长腿盘到李帝努的腰间，自己磨蹭着他鼓起的欲火，像是催促着他快一点，快一点直接要了她。

“我们东淑这么着急吗？”李帝努抬头在她嘴角吻了一下，帅气的脸庞带着一抹别有深意的浅笑，伸手探向她的腿间，发现她早已因为动情而春潮泛滥。

被嘲弄的李东淑羞得拿起枕头挡在自己的身上，但却挡不住因情欲被挑起而发出的急促的娇喘。

李帝努轻轻挑开薄薄的内裤，探入寻找那处流出蜜液的私密，另一手爱抚着她胸前的敏感，双重刺激下她的快感迅速爆发。

“嗯……帝努啊…不要再弄了……”又麻又痒的感觉令她的娇躯轻轻颤抖着，双腿夹紧了他的手。

可是李帝努却没有理会她的话，把她用来捂住脸的枕头拿走，执意在她面前欣赏着她迷人的样子。他顺着她湿润的蜜液，食指深进她的私处，紧致蜜道内温热又柔软的感觉让他不禁有些惊讶，原来女性最私密的部位是这样的。

“东淑好湿呢。”他又把手指弯曲撩逗着她。

“啊……你不要再说嘛……”只是被他从口中描述自己的身体变化，但感觉像是被逮到做了什么坏事，羞窘得不敢看他，偏过头用手臂挡住自己的脸。

李东淑因为动情，浑身都泛着诱人的微红，嘴上不经意流出的呻吟更为动人。他又微微撑开，加入更粗的中指，两指慢慢抽出再进去，结果惹得她一顿尖叫。

李帝努开始明白为什么自己听到她的声音会觉得心烦，完全能勾起自己欲望的声音平时却总用来挑衅自己，简直太浪费了。

东淑的声音，要用来叫床才对呢。

他想到这，呼吸便开始加重，手指快速地离开她的身体，拈有蜜液的手从大腿内侧悠悠摸到她的翘臀，另一只手拉过她用来遮羞的手臂。

他俯身在她的耳畔说，“东淑帮我脱裤子好不好？”

“你是自己没手吗李帝努？”李东淑显然还没明白自己的处境，说完就直接被李帝努捉住手往他下身摸去，手把手的把他的内裤脱掉，腿间的粗大男性象征傲然挺立，她一见便什么话都不敢说了。

在李帝努撑开自己双腿，把他的炽热抵在自己身下时，李东淑还是无意之间说了句，“李帝努你这么大真的能进得去吗？”

她的话让他毫不留情挺身，进入了她从未经历过情事的紧致处，感受到她体内的一层阻碍，沈腰一个用力顺着她的湿润把自己全部送进去。

“你说进不进得去？”

“啊…好痛……”李东淑小脸一皱，拢紧了环在他颈间的双手，箍紧了他的脖子，下身又夹紧了他。

李帝努不禁低吟一声，她的身体太紧张了。

“很快就不痛了，宝贝放松一点。”他珍惜无比的捧起她的脸颊，低头吻着她的小嘴，温柔地舔吻着她的双瓣。这个吻渐渐变得火热，他又挑逗着她胸前的敏感，她的身体终于开始接受他，分泌出更多的蜜液。

“帝努……”她下意识的把身体拱起来，想要再贴近他一点。

这无疑是在刺激他的欲望，他双手支在李东淑的肩侧，开始下身的动作，缓缓退出再深深嵌入她的身体，不可言喻的愉悦充斥着他的全身。

“叫哥哥，我想听。”他指腹摩挲着身下人紧紧合上的双唇，又使坏的挤压着她的脸颊使她不得不张开嘴，变得妖娆的娇喘不经意吐出。

一种无法抗拒的快感从下身传来，李东淑变得迷濛的水眸失神地看着他，“哥哥……再要多一点…嗯……”

“宝贝真乖。”他顺了顺她变得有些凌乱的秀发，又抱紧了她，开始更深更沉的抽动。

她又被顶撞得近乎崩溃，渴求在他身上取得更多，抬起臀部让他们的结合更加紧密，承受着身上男人强烈的攻势。

“啊哈……好喜欢哥哥……”

两人身下的床单已是一片湿泞，肉体的交缠加上爱液的摩擦，伴随着每一下的进出发出香艳又令人动情的声响。

李帝努分开她的大腿，手把着她的腰，加速了动作，在感觉到自己快要宣泄时，及时抽了出来，李东淑看着乳白黏稠的浊液射在自己的肚子上。

……

“什么啊，你这么快就完了吗？我看片子里的男优都很久的啊，李帝努你十分钟有没有……”李帝努食指勾起她的下巴，在她的双唇上吻了一下，止住她滔滔不绝的嘴。

“你不要再看那种骗人的片子了，那些是男优当然要持久啊。你知不知道有多少男人第一次时刚插进去没多久就射了，你男朋友我算很好的了。”他又抽了两张纸为她擦去自己留在她身上的体液，一个完美的抛物线扔到角落的垃圾桶。

李东淑有些震惊，什么啊平时撩天撩地撩妹当吃饭的李帝努竟然是第一次，虽然她也忘了平时思想开放打扮火辣的自己也是第一次。

李帝努看着李东淑的小表情自然知道她在想什么，“我一直都在喜欢你，哪有时间跟别人搞在一起？”

她的身子缩在他的怀里，抬头看他的小脸笑得甜甜的，又飞快的在他脸颊上啵了一下，男朋友长太帅嘴太甜她太喜欢了。

“嘻嘻，帝努也是我第一个男朋友啊～”

  
李小糯下课一回来就见到自己哥哥裸着上身，颈上挂着她东淑姐姐的浴巾，身子还没擦干就从浴室里走出来。

“哥？你怎么在这里洗澡？”

“通知你一下，我明天开始搬过来住。”

“啊？可是你一个男生跟我跟东淑姐姐怎么住一起？再说了我们只有两个房间啊。”

“放心，你还是自己一个住一间。”

？？？？

在李小糯还没能搞清楚状况的时候，李东淑又披散着湿漉漉的头发从那道门里走出来，颈上还带着星星点点的深红色痕迹。

她可能是被爱情冲昏了头脑，完全看不到自己的可爱室友已经回来了，从后抱住李帝努开口就是一句撒娇，“帝努哥哥～”

李小糯看到这一幕惊讶的合不拢嘴，大大的眼睛瞪得溜圆，手指颤抖着指住面前亲密的两个人和他们身后的浴室，“你们、啊，怎么回事？”

“如你所见，就是这样的关系。”李帝努把小女友拉到身前，在她的额上落下亲昵的一吻，然后对着自己妹妹笑得一脸嘚瑟。

李东淑羞红了脸，把脸埋到男朋友的怀里，责备的语气却透露着甜蜜，“啊你妹妹还小呢。”

“诶我快成年了好不好！”

已经十九岁的李小糯想也想不到，自己会被隔壁房间的成年人晚间运动吵得无法入睡。她现在满脑子都是自己哥哥讲的那句“宝贝我们再来一小时吧”，以及东淑姐姐欢快又令人害羞的叫声。

她还是太年轻了。


End file.
